iWolf Out
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: iCarly goes to Mercy Falls and tries to do a segment on the wolf attacks, but the wolves try to prevent it. Their endeavors fail, and they follow the web-cast to Seattle with disastrous results. Co-writing with Skylark Evanson.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-writing this with Skylark Evanson, and she'll be writing the next chapter. This one's mine. It's kinda jumpy, but what can you do with a first chapter of _anything_?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here except for some of the plot and Sky owns the rest. And for the record, I own _her_, too, for she is my daughter. ;)**

* * *

"Okay, we have a new segment this week," Carly said into the camera.

Sam pressed a button on her blue remote, and WOLF WATCHING popped up on the screen in big bubble letters. "We found out that there's a wolf problem in this town in Minnesota called Mercy Falls."

"And we're gonna be going there to see what information we can get!" Carly held up a notebook. "We'll be recording everything in this notebook-"

"Or Freddie will," Sam added quickly.

"And we'll update you every week from Minnesota. By brother Spencer's driving us there _tomorrow_ and-"

"It's gonna be _freezing_!" Sam said.

"Well, if Sam won't stop interrupting me, this is gonna be the longest web-cast ever," the brunette said sharply.

"Sorry." Sam stepped back and hung her head in mock shame.

"Freddie, just roll the news clip, please."

"Rolling." Freddie punched a few keys on his laptop and the TV screen came out of the wall.

The screen showed a forest in Minnesota, pine trees with branches covered in snow and a reporter dressed in a bulky coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. It must be really cold out there.

"There has been another wolf attack," the reporter said. "It's been the second one in less than a year. Local police say that the wolves are really harmless, and are only a threat during the winter, which facts prove, but killing these people is just wrong and inhumane. We have Officer Koenig, the only officer in the area that has had real contact and experience with the wolves."

"Thanks, Tracy." Officer Koenig with big-built, but with muscle. He had a clean shave and very short, miniscule brown hair. "The two kids that were attacked, eighteen year old Jack Culpepper last year and seventeen year old Grace Brisbane just a few days ago. Honestly, this is really the only time that they've really been acting up. It might be just the shifty temperature changes that get them riled up here in the fall and the spring, but we all agree that it isn't safe. They might be rabid, carrying disease, or something else that's fatal to anyone else in the community.

"This could've been our third call, but a case between Culpepper and Brisbane's has been determined obsolete. The girl turned up again a few weeks after she went missing, then left again, and reliable sources said that she's just moved away to live with other family out of state. She was a photographer, and most of her photos were of the woods or the wolves. Her friends, one of which was Grace, were also noted to be interested in the wolves here. Things are strange here, but that's just Mercy Falls for you."

"Thank you, Officer Koenig. We appreciate your insights. This is Tracy Stingler reporting from Mercy Falls, Minnesota."

The image clicked off the screen and went back to the girls, but Carly was the only one standing there. "These shows aren't trustworthy. They don't give all the facts."

"RAHH!" Sam jumped into the screen, whipped-cream all over her mouth and scaring the megabytes out of Freddie. "RABID WOLVES!"

"Sam!" Carly shouted. "Calm down! You can't go rabid on us!"

"Sorry, I'm just excited!" She wiped some of the whipped-cream off of her face and licked it off of her hand. "Oh, that's _so_ good…"

"You're a freak," Freddie laughed.

"_You're _a freak." Sam lunged towards him, but Carly stopped Sam's fist before it hit Freddie's face.

"Save it for the wolves!" Carly shouted. "You wanted to wrestle the wolves! Save it for them!"

Sam relaxed. "You're right. I need to save my fists." She kissed her balled-up fingers lightly. "Mama loves you."

"Well," the brunette said, clapping her hands together. "That's it for tonight!"

"Wash your computer!"

"Hydrate some dehydrated water!"

"Find water-proof towels!"

"Buy some striped paint!"

"And paint a mushroom to your heart's content." Sam sighed. "And then chuck it at someone who actually likes stinkin' mushrooms."

Carly gave her best friend a look that said "why are you still not in juvie?"

Sam returned the look for a second, and then got bored with the staring game. "Good night everybody!" She put her hand over the camera lens and ran off, leaving Carly there alone with Freddie. "Behave while I'm gone!"

Luckily, Freddie had shut off the web-show feed by then and the world-wide fans hadn't heard Sam's last inappropriate comment.

"She's such a…" Freddie stumbled for the right word.

"Freak?"

"No… gank. She's a gank."

"What _is_ a gank?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. I saw it on some TV show."

"Weird."

"Groovy Smoothie?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Reviews make both me and Skylark happy. Very, very happy. Also not hitting our heads together when we hug also makes us happy... but reviews do the trick, too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I loved writing this, despite taking so long to get around to it. So anyways, this one is set just after the webcast has ended from bbop's chappie. Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shiver, nor do I own iCarly. I do own tacos.  
Warning: This chapter contains Colabel fluff.**

* * *

The webcast ended and the girl couldn't help the slight fear that struck her. Isabel turned away from the computer, eyes finding Cole stretched our across her bed with a keyboard she had dug out of the scarcely used attic for him pressed to his chest as his fingers ran smoothly across the ebony and ivory keys. "Do you think we should be worried?" asked the Culpepper girl, draping one hand across the back of the chair she sat in to be able to turn easier to see her boyfriend.

"They're kids," replied the musician, his voice cool and collected. "If we've got anything to worry about, it's the rabid one finding any wolf." A short laugh came from Cole as he shifted a little bit so he could see Isabel better. He liked being able to see her pretty face. "Why? You worried?"

"Secrets could come out." Isabel shifted uncomfortably, the idea of anyone finding out that there were werewolves in Mercy Falls weighing heavily on her mind. "I don't want them to find out about all of the wolves. They'll be treated like Sam was when his parents found out. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

Cole mustered a small shrug. "Probably not, but is it really important? Grace and I are wolves and we're playing on our home turf. I don't think we really have much to worry about if you think about it, sweetheart."

Isabel looked back to the computer screen, eyes finding the iCarly homepage pulled up and ready to replay the now recorded webcast. "Cole, they're going to actually document it..."

"Again, a rabid chick, a brunette ditz, and a weak nerd." Cole shifted his gaze from Isabel's blonde mane to the instrument in his lap. Once more, he ran his fingers across the beautiful keys of black and white, the soft and sweet notes striking loud and clear through the nearly silent house. The two were alone in the big mansion. "Not much to worry about."

Isabel's lips twitched as she tried to decide whether to smile at him for being so adorably carefree or frown in his general direction for being so ignorant to the numerous things that could go wrong in this situation. Kids investigating didn't exactly help the situation of hiding werewolves in Mercy Falls. "We should probably tell Sam about this. He'll want to find a way to warn Grace."

"Winter's closing in," reminded Cole. "He won't be able to get a hold of her. She's already wolfed and she won't come back until spring." The boy's emerald eyes found his platinum-haired beauty. "He'll just have to hope for the best for her. And besides, she's got Beck and Salem and the rest of the wolves. They'll be fine out there."

"And it's not like they have guns," noted Isabel, finally surrendering to Cole's logic. The girl stood and padded her way over to the bed on soft feet. "Do you really think they'll be okay?"

"I don't think you've ever been this worried about Grace." A thin smile pressed across his lips. "You've grown close to her."

"I found a friend," said Isabel, sitting on the edge of the bed as her brunette boyfriend slid the keyboard from his legs onto the blankets of the bed he was splayed across. "We're close because of what happened with my brother and with saving Sam and all. She's become something of a best friend for me. I just don't want her to get hurt the same way you never wanted to see Victor get hurt."

Something inside of Cole wrenched at the mention of his dead friend's name passing from his beloved Isabel's lips. He winced, eyes closing. The memories of burying the body with Sam were as fresh in his mind as if they had happened just yesterday. "Yeah." Cole couldn't find any words. It felt like a dagger had just been plunged into his heart and twisted, the pain of losing someone so close so raw inside of him.

Isabel leaned closer to Cole so that she was staring down into his jade eyes when they reopened. "You see why I'm worried about this? This crew of kids could destroy Grace and Beck and the rest of your wolf family out there." She wanted to mention something along the lines of her not minding if Shelby were killed or not, but she bit it back.

"Yeah," muttered Cole, straining his neck a little bit so he could get his head higher in order to have his lips touch those of Isabel.

Without hesitation, the girl made it easy on him. She leaned down to close the distance. When her lips brushed his, she felt that instant connection that she shared with the NARKOTIKA singer. It was just the way they fit perfectly together despite being such opposites. She found his fingers tangling up into her golden locks; her own hands were playing with his straight brown hair.

It was moments later when they broke apart, connection shattering as soon as the contact of their mouths ended. Isabel's deep brown gaze found the computer screen still waiting to replay the video once more.

"Got your phone on you?" asked the keyboardist as the girl rose from the bed once more to take care of the website and look into these iCarly kids more.

Looking over her shoulder, Isabel shot him a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance, no words needed to ask the question she was thinking.

"I'm gonna call Sam. Figure we oughta give him the heads up." It was about two seconds later when he snatched it out of the air as the Culpepper girl threw it to him. Cole gave her a thankful smile as she perched herself in the chair in front of the desk again. He then proceeded to call Sam Roth, hoping he would pick up soon.

**

* * *

**

A/N: There you go. Hope it satisfies the readers out there. And I'm not seeing any reviews…. If you don't review, I'll take Puckett off of her leash and set her loose to find you. So it's highly recommended that you review…

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! four-day weekend, so i'm posting this while i have the chance! enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own my genius. that is all.**

* * *

POV: Sam Roth

"Cole, have you been drinking?" I asked into the phone. I was standing outside when Cole had called me for the third time today. This kid was _relentless_.

"No! What are you talking about?"

I looked at him through the glass back door at Beck's house. "Put the whiskey down and talk."

"I don't have any whiskey!" He put it behind his back.

"You just put it behind your back."

Cole paused. "How… how do you know that?"

"I can see you." I crossed my free arm across my stomach. Even though I wasn't changing anymore, the cold still made me a bit testy.

Cole turned around fast and stared at me with a look of shock plastered across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you try paying attention for a change? And this is my house. I was at the bookstore finishing my shift when you called me, so I came back here to see if you were at the house. Which you are. And drinking Ulrik's whiskey."

"Ulrik's not coming back. He's changed for good."

That cut me a little deep. Ulrik had been that crazy uncle to me that everyone had. Thinking that I'd never hear his voice again hurt. A lot. "It's still his whiskey. Let me in."

"It's unlocked."

"Then why can't I open it?" I tried to open the door again to prove my case. Idiot.

Cole snapped his phone shut and opened the door. "No solicitors."

"Cole!"

"Okay, fine!" He opened the door some more and stepped back so I could come in. "What's your problem?"

This kid was messed up. "You locked me out!"

He pulled the bottle of whiskey out from behind his back and swirled it around. "Sam, does this smell weird to you?"

I took the bottle and threw it outside, and it broke against the bark of a tree. "There. Sober up." I went into the kitchen; after I locked the door to Cole couldn't get out again, to find Isabel sitting at the table, eating something foreign-looking and smelling.

"You know whose kids from Seattle that broadcast the web show 'iCarly,' right?" she asked with her mouth full, so unlike her.

"Yeah. What about them? Was their show good last night?"

"They're coming to spy on you guys. The wolves. Cole and I watched it earlier today."

Shit. "When are they coming?"

"Real soon. We gotta catch them before they find out and spread something bad."

"How?"

Isabel raised her eyebrows and peered over the edge of her bowl in the devilish way she always does. "I've got an idea."

_**

* * *

"Why am **__I_ the wolf we're using?" Cole whined as he took off his shirt.

"Because you're the only one who knows about the plan and that can somewhat control yourself when you're a wolf," Isabel answered quickly, keeping a lookout at the edge of the woods. "Now hush. They'll be here any minute."

I looked further into the trees. A brown wolf made her way slowly through the trees, trying not to be noticed. She needed more practice. A twig snapped beneath her newly-formed paw. It was her.

Isabel turned around. "Isn't that Grace?"

I nodded. "She still knows me, for some reason. You're supposed to lose yourself when you're a wolf."

"It's Grace, Sam. She's a genius. Nothing can get past her." She turned her head back to keep watch.

"Right." I looked back to where my summer girl was, but she had disappeared already without a trace. "Let's get ready. Cole… don't take this the wrong way, but finish taking your clothes off."

"I'm done, if you haven't noticed," Cole said from the ground. "And you're lucky that the whiskey had numbed me down, or else I'd be standing up and you'd have a nice view."

I tried to keep my face from turning red at this kid's arrogance. "Just change already." I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them to find a wolf.

"Hide!"Isabel called. "They're coming!"

The girl and I ran off together through the trees so we wouldn't be caught by the teenagers. Well… the _younger_ teenagers. Being eighteen doesn't exactly qualify you for getting out of the label of "teenager."

Carly held up a camera, pointed at Cole, and snapped a picture.

_Don't growl, Cole. Don't scare the nice kids away,_ I thought. Isabel's whole plan depended on Cole's behavior. If he didn't cooperate fully in his wolfish mind, we'd be screwed.

"Go," Isabel barely whispered in my ear, it was so quiet.

I edged my way through the shrubbery and trees until I was behind the webcast crew.

"Oh, my gosh!" Isabel ran out from her hiding place. "Cole!" She stripped off her jacket and put it around the wolf's shoulders. "Oh, baby, you must be so cold!"

I nearly gagged, it was so fake.

"Is he yours, miss?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, he's mine. Poor thing must be freezing!"

"He's a wolf!" Puckett said. "He's supposed to be used to it!"

"You back off!" Isabel yelled. "He needs to get warm!"

The brunette girl took off her heavy coat and gave it to Isabel. "Here, use this."

"Thank you so much!" Isabel played her part so well; I thought she really thought Cole was her poor little puppy-dog.

"He should be fine," Puckett said.

"Hold on."

I turned my head as Cole's wolf skin started to ripple. I braced myself for the screams.

Now this was a sight: Cole St. Clair sitting naked on the frozen, snowy ground with a girl's coat around him, in Isabel's arms, and with three teenagers standing right there. I nearly laughed.

"Oh, my…"

"What the…?"

"Werewolf?"

The three turned and came face-to-face with me. I tried to seem threatening, but it was kind of hard for a guy with yellow eyes that screamed sunshine and skin that noticeably itched for a tan to be intimidating.

"Hand over the camera," Isabel said. "Or I'll have to get my boyfriend over here on you."

"The werewolf or the emo guy?"

"Not emo," I interjected.

"The werewolf," Isabel answered, trying the name on her lips. It was weird having a label put on us, but I guess that what we were to the outside world. Freaks.

* * *

**please review!**


End file.
